


𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮! 𝐱 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 {𝔹𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕠𝕗 𝕆𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕥𝕤}

by rojkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojkawa/pseuds/rojkawa
Summary: just a bunch of haikyuu x fem! reader oneshots I came up withenglish isn't my first language so pls lmk if there are any errors !{all characters are aged up}
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. || 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐮 𝐬.

𝟏 || 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐮 𝐬.

"Oh come onnn y/n, just this once" Tendou begged as he looked at you with his puppy eyes.

"I don't know Tendou... watching a hentai with you makes me uncomfortable... You know it's basically animated porn, right?"

"Yeah but it's a funny experience and it's not like you're the most innocent person I know" he winked at you while you were trying to hide your face. "Fine but just this once! And dont you dare mention it to your friends!"

"I won't I promise" he smirked while looking at your flustered face. "Y/n, I already picked one, I think you'll like it . It's a teenage-lovestory , you know , those typical romance stories but with a little bit of extra spice "

"Tendou I don't think people give a damn about the storyline... most of them just want to see .. you know ... those parts ..." you whispered the last part hoping it would make you less ashamed.

"Y/n why do you even bother whispering, you know it's gonna get loud here anytime soon , right?" He teased you again.

"Shut up and lets just get over with it" you tried to sound unbothered by his teasing but deep down you felt somewhat excited ... You and Tendou had been together for almost a year and you were happy that you could talk to him about everything, no matter how dirty or dark it got. You two almost shared the same brain: perverted thoughts, animes , memes , you name it. You two even made out some times , touching each other ... However, you two agreed on waiting for the right time to have sex. It's not like you guys didn't want to. It was quite the opposite actually: you knew Tendou loved to tease you and he even admitted thinking about you late at night and you did the same. You guys shared every secret with each other and accepted your "horny sides", as Tendou referred to it.

A loud moan brought you back to reality. You looked at the laptop screen on your lap and realized what you were doing .

_I can't believe I agreed on watching hentai with Tendou... on his bed... alone in his apartment... He's unbelievable,_ you thought while staring at the amused looking man beside you.

He noticed you staring at him and turned his face off the screen, just a few inches away from your face. "Like what you see , y/n?" He looked at you in a seductive way, hoping to catch you off guard. "Um..Ye-Yes, I mean no. No, Tendou , it's not like I'm watching my favorite anime right now" You rolled your eyes at him , making his confident look vanish within a second. "Alright, y/n, lets just watch some anime then" he reached for the laptop. You could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes.

_sigh_ "Wait , Tendou , I didn't mean it like that. Lets just finish it, alright?"

"Alright , y/n!" His expression immediately changed, making you smile at his sudden mood change.

_I can't with him sometimes,_ you thought as you drew your attention back to the screen. 

After 30 minutes you kind of got interested in the story line: the plot was unique with many plot twists and the characters were well written. Even the animation was well done, at least that's what Tendou thought.

"Damn this is getting reaaally dirty... If I'd be alone in my room, I would have known how to handle this pressure in my pants" he winked at you. "But with you here, laying in my shirt, in my bed... damnit, it's harder than I thought it would be"

_Oh boy, there it is... the teasing Tendou with his seductive voice, his dirty smile... what am I supposed to say??_

You decided to not get affected by his teasing.You knew him well enough to see through it : he wanted you to admit his power over you, he wanted you to show him how much he could get to you.. But two could play that game, right?

"Umm, you know Tendou... now that I'm here, I can lend you a hand... or two"

You looked up to him, his eyes suddenly widened as you touched his well toned abs, traveling down to his lower region. He watched you slowly touch his tights , teasing his already hard and tight area. You slowly unbuckled his belt, causing him to let out a moan.

"Y/n... I didn't mean t- to... you don't have to.."

" _Shhh_ Tendou, you wanted to watch a hentai, now you have to keep quiet. I couldn't understand a thing they just said" you tried to sound as annoyed as possible, concentrating on what is happening in the hentai and not giving any attention to your boyfriend next to you, who obviously struggled with the situation in front of him.

As soon as the next sex scene appeared on screen, you slid your right hand in his pants, causing him to moan. You took off his pants with your left hand, and stroke his cock with your right. His room was filled with moans, and those were not only coming from the girl in the hentai.

"I.. I'm coming , y/n.... _ughh fuck_ "

You went faster after his breathing got heavier and faster, you could feel your underwear also starting to become wet.

After a few seconds passed, the girl in the hentai reached her climax, and not only she did.

"Holy shit , y/n... if I knew you'd help me out with that, I would've suggested watching a hentai waaaayy sooner." He smiled at you, clearly surprises by your spontaneous behavior .

"Don't get flattered, it's not like both of us enjoyed this. I didn't even understand half of the plot, thanks to your moaning." You rolled your eyes at him.

This time however, he didn't look sad nor disappointed.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked sarcastically, with that one specific, scary expression on his face he had whenever he blocked an attack on the volleyball court.

"Yes, Tendou. Guess what, as I predicted, watching my favorite anime would've been more satisfying, at least for me" You closed the laptop and put it on the bedside table next to you.

"I think I know what would bring you satisfaction.."

"Uhm Tendou , what are y-"

"Oh shut up , y/n.... now it's my turn"

——————————————————————

Lets just say you got the satisfaction you asked for :)


	2. || 𝐨𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐭.

𝟐 || 𝐨𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐭.

You were watching the match between your school's volleyball team, Aoba Johsei High, and Johzenji High. The stands were full of fans cheering for their team.

_Only one point left, come on Oikawa.._

Suddenly, every thing went silent, the only noise which filled the hall was the sound of your boyfriend hitting the ball as hard as always , directly onto the ground of the other teams court.  
Everyone screamed his name , and you stood up, jumping and cheering for him as well.

"OIKAWA ! OIKAWA ! OIKAWA !"

Oikawa found himself surrounded by his teammates, all of them overwhelmed by their victory.

You hugged your best friend , f/n, who still couldn't realize how fast Johzenji High got defeated. Aoba Johsei definitely carried the game, which made you proud , not only of Oikawa, but also the whole team.

You've been dating Oikawa for a while now, always supporting him no matter what. You tried to come to his practice as much as possible, which led to the strong bond you and his teammates have. You saw them as a family and watching them win makes you even happier.

"Say, y/n, don't you think the captain of Johzenji High is kinda hot? I mean, don't get me wrong , he's totally a womanizer and obviously a flirt, but he's really handsome. I think his name is Terushima." f/n's sudden question brought you back to reality.

"He's cute but I only have eyes for Oikawa, who obviously is way prettier than him. And besides, isn't there someone else who already owns your heart, f/n-chan?" You asked teasingly, knowing damn well who that person is.

You two watched the teams form two lines and bow.

"Y/n, lets go and congratulate Oikawa and the team" your friend said while dragging you out of the stand, not even waiting for your response.

"Oh, you mean Iwaizumi and the rest, right? Don't worry, being proud of our men is nothing we have to be ashamed of" you winked at her, causing her to blush.   
Since you and Oikawa dated, your best friend and you spent more time with Oikawa and his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, which led to your friends interest in the volleyball team's ace.

"Well, technically he's not my man y/n, so I can't-"

"He's not your man _yet_... don't you think it's time to take the first step? It's not like we're living in the 19th century!! He's a nice guy, and I have a feeling that he's also interested in you, f/n"

Your friend didn't respond to that, but you knew that she was thinking about it and trying to figure out how she should approach him.

After you two made it out of the crowded stand, you reached the exit of the boys changing rooms. As always, there were a few fangirls awaiting Oikawa with their gifts and homemade pastries.

_*Its okay y/n, it's nothing unusual. Just get over with it, like you always do*_ you tried to calm yourself down. Being jealous isn't something you were proud of, and especially being with Oikawa meant overcoming those feelings you had whenever his fangirls surround him. At first, it was difficult, but after some time, you found yourself accepting it. Oikawa himself wasn't flirting with them, he would never want to hurt you in any way. He would only accept their gifts and thank them for their support. He was also grateful for your understanding.

"F/n, lets just wait here. I don't wanna fight my way through the fangirls. I wouldn't make it out alive" You looked at your best friend, who in return just rolled her eyes at you.  
"Y/n, you know his fangirls actually like you and are happy that Oikawa is with someone who makes him happy, right?" 

"Yeah sorry I was just joking, but still, they'd ask me a hundred questions.. I'm not really looking forward to talk so much about myself. Oikawa is better suited for things like that. He'll be fine."

"Hey f/n! Hey y/n! Thank you for watching our game, it means a lot."

"Can't believe I'll say this, but Oikawa's right, thanks for always attending our games" Iwaizumi said while looking down at f/n, who was blushing even more than before.

"Babe, I'm exhausted , let's go home, I need a warm shower" Oikawa said , yawning and putting his left arm around your neck.

"Yeah, you really need a shower, Oikawa" you responded while covering your nose with your hand. Iwaizumi and f/n both laughed at your comment.

"You guys are so mean. You can't say that to someone who just won a game, that's rude"

Later , after you both enter the apartment the both of you share, Oikawa immediately took a quick shower, leaving you alone in your bedroom.

"Say, y/n, is there something going on between Iwa and f/n? They seem to be pretty close" Oikawa asked while entering the room, half-naked with only a towel covering his lower body.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be cute? We could go on dates together!" you said in excitement, not looking up from your phone. He responded with a quick "Hm hmm" and dried his hair with another towel. You were scrolling through your phone, not giving any further attention to him.

After a good minute , Oikawa suddenly broke the silence. "Say, y/n, what do you think of our opponents. You know, those guys from Johzenji High."

You looked up to him, confused and not sure what to respond. "Well, I think they were pretty good. Their team wasn't as far as good as ours, but they did well. Why is it that you ask?" You looked at Oikawa, who sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing you while he put on his underwear.

"I don't know, it's just... their team captain, Terushima Yuuji, he was pretty strong.. but the thing that bothered me the most is- is ...."

"Is what, Oikawa?"

He sighed. "After the game, on the way to our changing rooms, he asked me how someone like you could be with someone like me, who's constantly surrounded by fangirls and not even able to shake them off."

"Oikawa, we talked about this before, didn't we? I don't see a problem with you being nice to your fans, as long as they know how to behave around someone who is in a relationship. Don't listen to this idiot, he's just jealous that he's not surrounded by his fans after a match." You smiled at him, seeing his expression change and his confidence slowly being built up again.

"You're right, thanks babe. And as a matter of fact" he added , while climbing onto the bed, right next to you "I'm way better than him, not only in looks , but also in being the captain, am I right, y/n?" He asked with a smug smile, looking down at you.

_There he is._ You sighed. This whole situation reminded you of your conversation you had with your best friend earlier that day, so you decided to tease him a bit.

"Well, about that....even though he didn't win, he's a pretty good captain... and his looks, especially that tongue piercing... I don't know Oikawa, I think he might be equal to you." You said teasingly, while drawing no attention to him.

"That reminds me, I wanted to look up his Instagram earlier.. lets see who of you two has more followe-" Oikawa snatched your phone out of your hand, putting it onto the bedside table next to him.

" _Oh y/n_ , I wouldn't go there if I were you." He whispered in your ear, slowly climbing on top of you.

"Why, are you afraid of losing against him? Does that mean he's a competition to you, just like Ushiwaka and Tobi-" you were interrupted by him pressing his lips on yours, now fully being on top of you. "You don't know when to shut up, do you?" Oikawa asked, having that smug smile on his lips once again.

He slowly kissed your cheek, then traveled further to your neck and kissed it, his warm breath causing goosebumps all over your body.

"I'm pretty exhausted, but I have good stamina. Want me to prove it to you?" He asked while placing two fingers on you panties, causing you to gasp. He slowly slid his hand in your panties, rubbing your clit with his cold fingers. "Oik..Oikawa... I'm gonna-" "I can't understand a thing y/n... you have to speak clearly, stop stuttering" These words along with his touch caused you to reach your climax. Your legs were shaking and you didn't know where to put your hands , so you tightly held on Oikawas arm, fearing that you would break otherwise.

"What? Already? Y/n, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not finished yet." He slowly entered you. His face was just a few inches away from yours, the both of you not breaking eye contact. " _Ugh_ y/n you- you're so tight..damnit" 

He went faster and you already felt your second climax slowly build up. He kissed you one last time before both of you came together.

He laid down beside you, still trying to catch his breath.   
"Holy shit, y/n, you're driving me crazy, teasing me like that, even after an exhausting match. Good thing I have good stamina, don't you think?" 

"Well, it's what you get for not being able to accept competition. And talking about stamina, I wonder how Terush-" you were interrupted once again.

_He really can't stand me teasing him.. that's what makes it even more fun_

"So you're really underestimating my stamina, don't you? Well, as your punishment, we're going for round two"

_damn, I must have hit a nerve_


	3. || 𝐛𝐨𝐤𝐮𝐭𝐨 𝐤.

𝟑 || 𝐛𝐨𝐤𝐮𝐭𝐨 𝐤

"Akaashi, how bad is it?"

It was friday evening, you were in your room currently talking to Akaashi Keiji, your boyfriends best friend.

"It's really bad y/n. Not only did we lose the match today, but he also failed the chemistry test we got back earlier today. I told him to focus on the game and to ask Kuroo for help the next time, but his bad grade really got to him."

"Where is he right now? Is he still with you?"

"No he said he would go home, he didn't even wait for coach Takeyuki to give us some feedback." You could clearly hear Akaashis concern. Being close to Bokuto meant being there for him, no matter his sudden mood swings. That's why you had to see him, to comfort him.

"Akaashi, I'm going over to his house. I'm sure I can cheer him up ."

"Thank you y/n. I also tried talking to him but he completely ignored me. He's also very furious, so please be careful." Akaashi warns you. The both of you knew that Bokuto would never hurt you on purpose. However, he tended to say things he didn't really mean, simply because he would jump into conclusions.

"I know Akaashi. I will let you know how it went. Try not to worry too much. I've got this."

***Later , in Bokutos apartment***

"Bokuto? It's me, where are you?"   
You opened the door to his apartment, mentally preparing to face a frustrated Bokuto. 

He didn't answer, so you went looking for him and finally found him in his bedroom: his back was facing you, he just stood in front of his mirror.

"Hey, babe... Akaashi told me everything...It's okay to feel sad, but please don't doubt your capabilities as the ace of the team." You tried to hug him from behind.   
Suddenly, he turned around, grabbed your wrists and looked down at you. "I don't think I deserve to be called "The Ace" , y/n. The opposite team blocked all my serves." 

He held on to your wrists and slowly got closer, causing you to stumble backwards towards the wall.

"I...I let my team down. Good thing you had to study today, at least you didn't have to see your miserable boyfriend lose." He looked at the ground in order to avoid eye contact, but you freed yourself from his grip and lift his head up, forcing him to look at you.

"Bokuto, stop that. Just because you lost one game doesn't mean that you're "a miserable boyfriend" or "not worth being the ace"."

He pushed his arms onto the wall behind you, pressing his well-toned body against you. While you felt your cheeks heat up, Bokuto is engrossed in his thoughts.

"I don't think I'm making you feel good. Am I even able to make you happy? "

He didn't even listen to what you've just said. "Maybe...Maybe I don't deserve you, maybe you should be with someone else.. Mayb-"

"Bokuto I swear to god if yo-" You stoppedyourself, thinking carefully about the best way to convince him of his capabilities, not only as the team's ace, but also as your boyfriend. You took a deep breath and searched for the right words.  
"Your team lost this match, and what about it? You can't win every single game, that's not how it works. And just think about the way you're feeling when winning a game. Are you really going to give up everything you and your teammates have been working on, just because you couldn't go home as a winner today?"

You finally got Bokutos attention.

"Y/n... You're right. After all, I am the ace! Next time, I'll prove it to everyone!"He said, looking down at you with his confident smile. You could clearly see the determination in his eyes.

"But you didn't answer my question about me being a good boyfriend... do I..do I make you happy?" His expression changed. Still being pressed up against the wall, you slowly looked up to him.

"Instead of talking, how about I just show you how happy you make me." Your answer caught Bokuto off guard, making him blush as you traveled down his defined abs.

"No y/n, you've done enough for today. I was at my lowest but you helped me up again. Now I wanna return the favor." He stopped blushing, grabbed your hips and pushed you onto his bed. At first he climbed on top of you and kissed you hungrily. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and for a brief moment, you could see the lust in his eyes, the determination to make you feel good.

He traveled down your body, leaving small kisses every few inches. He took off your pants, leaving you only in your black underpants. A moan escaped your mouth as he kissed your inner thigh.

"Already wet, aren't we." he said with a smug undertone while pulling your underwear down.  
You suddenly felt his warm and wet tongue on your clit as his strong hands pushed each of your shaky legs down.

"Bokut-ohh..yes right there" you moaned as you pushed his face down even more, running your hands through his soft hair.

The knot in your stomach tightened, as you found yourself getting closer and closer to your orgasm. But then, he suddenly stopped.

"Bokuto.. wh-y would y-you stop?!" You asked, still trying to catch your breath.

"I know you need more than just my tongue,

y/n. I'm willing to give it to you, but only under one condition : Beg."

"Wha- Bokut-" You couldn't believe he would stop just a few moments before you reached your climax, only to get you to beg for his dick.

"Tough words for someone who felt miserable just a few minutes ago." You replied with a sassy undertone. "Im not begging for your dick, Bokuto. Either you finish what you've started or I'm doing it myself." You traveled your right hand down to your clit and slowly touched yourself as you saw Bokutos surprised expression. He grabbed your hand and placed it over your head, not letting you go as you tried to loosen his grip.

"What do you think you're going y/n? As long as I'm here, you don't need those fingers."  
He slowly entered you, not letting go of your hands. 

After you've adjusted to his size, he started to move.

It started off with slow and gentle thrusts, but after you clenched your walls around his member, he went faster, causing the both of you to moan.

"Y/n... you- you feel so good. Tell me who this pussy belongs to. Come on, tell me!" He yelled at you while grabbing your chin, forcing you to look at him.

"It's y-yours B...Bokuto." Your answer only boosted his ego and he started to slam into you even faster, causing the bed to shake. You reached your climax first, followed by Bokuto, who pulled out his member and came on your stomach.

He laid down right beside you and lifted you up, so that you laid on his chest.

"You always know how to brighten up my day, no matter how miserable I feel. Thank you , y/n."

"I love you Bokuto."

"I love you even more."


	4. || 𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐰.

𝟒 || 𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐰

"Ushijima, can you please stop ignoring my questions? I'm talking to you." You said as you looked away from the wheel of the car you were driving and turned your head to the passenger seat, where your boyfriend Ushijima was sitting. However, he stared at the rain-soaked road in front of him. Due to Shiratorizawa having lost against Karasuno just 30 minutes ago and therefore not participating in the Spring Interhigh tournament, Ushijima was quieter than before. Sure, Tendou had already talked to him right after the game, and you were thankful for that, but you still didn't know what was going on inside his head.   
"Ushijima, please don't be like that. I know-" "Be like what, y/n?? You don't know anything!" Ushijima said annoyed without taking his eyes from the road.

Surprised by him suddenly raising his voice at you, you didn't finish your sentence and just continued driving, hoping that you wouldn't cry out of anger. Yes, anger. Ushijima is known for being intimidating and not being the most talkative person around others, yet he was different when the two of you were alone. That's why you couldn't understand his behavior towards you. You know just the right things to say in order to cheer him up. If only he talked about his feelings regarding their defeat... * _I swear he's so uncooperative sometimes_ * you thought to yourself.

Arriving in front ofthe apartment the both of you shared, you immediately got out of the car without waiting for Ushijima to follow. As you entered your apartment, you took off your rain coat and your boots. Ushijima still didnt get out of the car, so you just went ahead to the bathroom and took a warm shower.

After you've finished, you entered your bedroom. Your eyes were scanning the dark room, searching for Ushijima. There he was, standing in front of the window, his muscular back turned towards you.   
Since he didn't give you any attention on the way home, you just headed to your closet in order to get some underwear, when suddenly you were pressed against the wall. 

"Ush-shijima.. wha-" you stuttered, still confused about his sudden action.

"I had some time to think about my behavior towards you... Maybe I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Yeah you really shouldn't have. I was trying to cheer you up, but you just behaved like a completely cold-hearted asshole. Im not someone who is willing to be treated like crap every time you lose a game." You stated, avoiding eye contact to show him exactly how pissed off you were.

Silence. You finally looked up to him, only to see a smug smile on his lips.

Still confused about what he might be thinking, you didn't dare to look into his eyes.

* _Fuck, what have I done. He's not saying anything, and this smile of him is so intimidating.... Should I just try to escape from his grip? No, his muscular arms practically trapped me against the wall_.* You thought to yourself.

"Y/n... I didn't know you would talk to me like that, especially after I've lost a game."

You were unsure about whether you hurt his feelings or not, since he was now smiling in a playful way. "Ushijima this time im not going to apologize. You should've known better than to-" "Apologize?? No no, that's not what I meant. I kind of like the way you stand up for yourself. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry, y/n."

Confused about what just had happened, you looked up to him. With his finger, he lifted up your chin and kissed your lips slowly and passionate. 

"Ushijima, I appreciate that you apologized, but I think I need a bit more time to think about your behavior today."

After a few seconds passed, he lifted you up and placed you on the bed. "Fine, you take all the time you need, while I'm down here making it up for my behavior from earlier."Completely at a loss of words, you look down at your lower body, watching Ushijima unwrapping you from the towel you still had on. He spread your legs and rubbed his thumb on your clit.  
"Ush...uhhh...p-pleas-se" you moaned as he increased his speed. "Y/n, I thought u wanted to take some time to think about my behavior from earlier."  
"Oh sh-shut u-" You tried to reply, but you reached your climax and he didn't stop rubbing your clit, which made you unable to talk. 

"Wow y/n... you're a mess down here. Let me clean you up." He said as he licked you clean, making sure not to forget any spots.

You immediately felt your second climax start to built up. However, Ushijima stopped and climbed on top of you. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. This won't happen again. I promise. I want to make you feel good. Do I have permission to.... to continue?"   
He made sure that the two of you didn't break eye contact by holding your face gently in his big hand.

Still unable to talk, you nodded and kissed the palm of his hand. 

With that, Ushijima took off his underwear and placed his tip on your entrance. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle... well, only as long as you want me to be."  
He slowly entered you, letting you adjust to his size. "Can I move already? Or should I wait t-" "Y-es, please move already I- I can't wait any longer", you interrupted him.

"So straight forward, that's what I like about you, y/n"  
At first, Ushijima thrust slowly into you, making you feel every single inch of his dick inside of you. Automatically, you clenched your walls around him, which he seemed to enjoy. "If you do that, I can't control myself any longer, and you know that. So I guess I'll give you what you want then" Ushijima announced, clearly struggling with the way you made him feel. 

His slow and deep thrusts turned into fast and rough ones. The room was filled by moans and the sound of the bed shaking. His heavy growls and breathing made you blush heavily. Soon, you reached your second climax and Ushijima came right after you.   
"F-fuck y/n... Fuck.." was all he could say while he was still in you. He laid beside you on the pillow and the both of you were still struggling with trying to catch your breath.

"I love you y/n, but you already know that, don't you?" Ushijima brushed a strand of hair from your face.

"Yes I know that... I love you too"

Although the room was dark, you could see a faint smile on his lips. "You just lay here, I'm preparing dinner. I'm hungry and I bet you're too." You watched as the muscular man beside you got up and headed towards the kitchen.


	5. || 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐫.

𝟓 || 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐫.

It was late in the evening, you were sitting on the couch watching your favorite show, only wearing one of Suna's big hoodies and your underwear. You were currently alone at home since Suna was out to meet his teammates. You looked at your phone. * _no notifications*_.

Kinda disappointed that he didn't even message you once, asking whether everything was fine or not, you stood up, turned the TV off and went to your bedroom.

_*It's already late, and since I don't know when he'll return or if he comes back home in the first place, I'll go to sleep*_ you thought as you were closing the curtains. You checked your phone one last time before turning it off and going to bed.

Suddenly, you heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom. Your head shot up , your heart started beating faster and you felt a lump in your throat. * _It's probably just Suna. He must've come home*_ you thought to yourself while opening the curtains. As you looked outside, your eyes were scanning for his car. _It's not here. *His car is not here. So that means...that's not Suna*._..You grabbed your phone and tried to call Suna. "the number called is temporarily not available"

_Fuck fuck fuck I'm so dead,_ you thought as you slowly sneaked through the darkness, trying to be as quiet as possible. Arriving in the hallway right in front of the entrance to your apartment,you frantically tried to grab the key and make a run for it. 

Just as you managed to open the door, you felt a presence behind you, shutting the door close.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh my god, Suna! You bastard I thought someone broke in" you said in both relief and anger. Then, the anger took over. "I TRIED TO CALL YOU AND YOU WERENT AVAILABLE! YOU DIDNT EVEN TEXT ME, NOT ASKING ME ONCE IF EVERYTHING WAS OKAY! I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED" You shouted right in his face.

"Calm down okay, my head hurts. And my phone is dead, that's why I couldn't text you or answer your call." Suna replied irritated , obviously struggling with the whole situation.

"I only called you because your car was nowhere to be found! How the fuck did you even get home!?"

"Kita drove me home since we were all drunk and he was the only one sober. Let's....just go to bed, okay? I feel like my head is exploding. And stop yelling. I'm too drunk for this shit." He went straight to bed, leaving you alone.

_*Is he serious right now? I was afraid for my life and he's complaining about his headache??*_

Soon after, you laid down beside him, turning to the other side so that your back was facing him. You felt a cold hand traveling up and down your body , stopping on your thigh. "It was dark but I saw you wearing my hoodie. Is that what you're doing when I'm not home?" He asked in a naughty tone.

You were still thinking about what had happened earlier. The fact that he didn't care about how scared you were made you furious, so you just ignored him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still angry at me. What do you want to hear from me? "Sorry that you thought I was a murderer ?" Don't be like that."

"It's not about what I thought you were, it's about how you reacted afterwards. You just left me alone there. I was still trembling from fear."

"Y/n, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just.... we were drinking all night and I just wanted to go straight to bed."

His hand suddenly moved up to your underwear, brushing two fingers over your clit.

Deep down inside you wanted more, but you didn't want to give in yet, so you tried to pretend it didn't affect you in any way.

"Wow so it's my fault now? Because I was furious and poor Suna didn't feel well... Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. I'm tired, lets talk this out tomorrow. Night."

_*Damn I didn't know I could talk like this while he touches me down there... I didn't even stutter. I hope that'll teach him a lesson*_

"For the last time, I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again, I promise."

"Hmph..." you just replied, still trying to ignore his touch.

"Hey, I missed you, okay? Come one y/n, don't be like that. You can pretend you're not affected by my touch, but I can feel you getting wet... It's pointless to resist. Just let me make you feel good." With that, he crawled under the blanket, right in between your legs. You could feel his kisses on your thighs and on your panties. He pulled down your underwear and left kisses everywhere.

"Just relax, you don't have to do anything. I'll make it up for how I made you feel earlier."

You could feel his warm breath and wet tongue on your clit. As your climax started to build up, your legs were shaking, but Suna held them down. "No, I'm not finished yet." He said.

"Ah..ugh, coming.. S-Suna-" you moaned as you reached your climax.

"I think thats enough... should we continue or are you still tired?" He asked ironically, knowing damn well that you were still aching for him. However, you didn't have the strength to play hard-to-get anymore, so you just played along.

"N-no, lets c-continue " You tried saying calmly, but failed miserably.

"That what I thought."

He took off his clothes and laid on top of you, his sharp eyes looking straight into yours. "Just relax babe, let me do the work for tonight." He said while thrusting into you.

A small moan escaped your mouth.

He started to move faster, causing the bed to shake. "I wa-wanna make you cum first, fuck-" You were not the only one out of breath. Suna was clearly struggling with not coming first, trying to keep his promise.

Lucky for him, you reached your second climaxsoon after he said that. Suna came right after you, groaning your name in your ear.

"Damn... you always make me feel ... this way. I love you y/n. And I'm sorry again."

"It's okay Suna, and I love you more."

You fell asleep in his arms, feeling his warmth against your body.


	6. || 𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐤.

𝟔 || 𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐤.

"Ouch.." Tsukishima hissed as the nurse was wrapping bandages over his index and middle finger. During Tsukishimas match earlier today, he's hurt his index finger on his right hand while trying to block a spike. Over the years, Tsukishima has become more passionate and desperate when it came to blocking and volleyball in general. So the two of you sitting in the nurses' room while he gets treated didn't bother him at all. In fact, he was proud of himself and his team, which in return made you even prouder.

"Okay that's it. Try to take a rest from volleyball for a while to help your finger fully heal. Also avoid any other activities that can harm your finger such as carrying heavy bags or writing if not really necessarily needed." the nurse explained as she put on the last layers.

"I will. Thank you." Tsukishima responded while she made her way out of the door. You grabbed his jacket and the two of you left the hospital.  
"I guess that means you're driving me home, y/n. Just be careful, I don't want to end up in the hospital again." Tsukishima said in a provocative tone while opening the passenger door.  
"Still got an attitude, don't you? You better watch out Tsukishima Kei, otherwise you can walk all the way home." You sassily responded while starting the motor of the car.  
"Tsk, I was just joking." 

Finally arriving at home, the two of you changed into comfortable clothes and sat down on the couch. You were laying on his chest, scrolling through your phone while he was watching his favorite movie.   
"Does your finger hurt a lot? I could bring you some cold packs." You asked worried, tilting your head back so you could look at his face. "Im good, it doesn't hurt. I think I'll go to bed though, tomorrow's practice will start earlier and I don't want to miss the first practice after we've won today" he slowly got up, causing you to move as well. "Are you serious?! You've heard the nurse, no activities that could harm your finger! You need to rest!" You told him, looking straight into his eyes."You know me y/n, I don't like being ordered around. Besides, I know what's best for me and honestly, I feel great. No need to worry."  
"No need to worry?? Are you fucking serious ? Tsukishima, the nurse, someone who's experienced in this, told you to take a break from volleyball. It'll just cause unnecessary pain." "How many times do I have to say this: I'm perfectly fine. It. Does. Not. Hurt. Anymore." Tsukishima replied annoyed while bringing his face closer to yours. He said those words slowly. Each time his warm breath tickled your cheeks, you found yourself feeling aroused.

_*Why does he have such an effect on me*_ you thought while staring at his lips.

"See, I'm perfectly fine. You should worry about yourself instead, you're as red as a tomato.... I wonder if you have a fever or something..." he sarcastically said while making a thoughtful face. You just looked at him perplexed, getting even more flustered by him noticing your reaction.

_*He always does this to me. I won't let him get away this easily, not again.*_

  
Just as he stood up, turning his back to you, you caught his attention again. "How unfortunate ... the practice tomorrow will only cause your finger more harm... trust me, after tomorrow you won't be able to do anything with those fingers... and when I say anything, I mean _anything_. To be fair, it's not as if you could do something with your fingers anyway."

You watched his body stop midway. He just stood in the door frame, not moving a single muscle. Just when you thought he'd ignore your comment and just head straight to bed, he suddenly turned around slowly. He moved closer to you again, not breaking eye contact.

"What was that? You really think I won't be able to do anything with my fingers right now?" He asked playfully.

"Obviously, that's what the nurse suggested you to do." You responded, trying to act as unbothered as possible.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that y/n. Besides, what exactly do you mean by _anything_?" He finally stood in front of you, his 6'2 ft tall body leaning over yours. 

"Oh you know, simple things such as washing the dishes, driving the car... you name it" you grabbed your phone again, completely ignoring his presence. "But yeah, go ahead and participate in that training of yours, I'm sure it'll be fine." You rolled your eyes , sitting on the edge of the couch as you were scrolling through your phone.

"Watch the attitude y/n... I might just end up showing you the things I'm still capable of doing... is that what you want?" He leaned in closer, pushing you backwards. Climbing on top of you , his body pressed yours against the backrest, not leaving much space between you two.

He moved his right hand down your lower abdomen, his cold fingers dragging down your sweatpants. He threw them onto the ground, not caring about the mess he was about to make. He was desperate to show you that he was still very skilled with his fingers, whether they were injured or not.

Suddenly he got up, grabbed your legs and drew you closer to him, so that you were now fully laying down on the couch.

"Just watch and learn. Honestly y/n, you should know better than to underestimate me."

He placed his thumb on your clit, and even though you still had your underwear on, he could feel your wetness through them.   
At first he rubbed his thumb in circular motions, causing you to moan. Knowing that you needed more, Tsukishima pulled down your underwear and threw it next to your sweatpants. 

"Well, looks like I have to take off my bandages..."

"N-no you don't have to, let's just stop here, it's okay, you've won. Please Tsukki, don't overstrain your fingers." You begged him."Tsk, my fingers are perfectly fine. And besides, I don't give a fuck about winning. That's not why I'm doing this. I simply just **want** to, so won't you let me?" He slowly took of his bandages, inserting his middle finger into you. After he thrusted in and out of you a few times, he noticed that you were craving for more, so he added his index finger.

"Mhm... damn.." he moaned, both of pain and lust, but he tried to ignore the former.

"Tsukki- please, if it's not too m-much for you, go faster, plea-" he immediately went faster, not making you able to finish your sentence."See, I told you not to underestimate me. Now cum for me, come on!" He went faster and you could feel your orgasm slowly build up.  
"F-fuck, Tsukki" you tried to catch your breath. Tsukishima however didn't even think about letting you rest. He added his ring finger and went even faster, causing your legs to shake. 

"Fuckk, cumming, cumm-inghh-- oh fuck" your thighs wrapped around his forearm as you were rocking your lower body against his hand.

You finally came, his fingers still moving in your hole. He removed his fingers and teased your clit with his fingertips, feeling your body shake under his touch.

"You should have listened to me... but you just don't learn, do you? Now look at the mess you've made." He disappeared into the bathroom and brought a towel.  
"All cleaned up. Lets go to bed y/n." He stood up and picked up the things he had thrown onto the ground earlier.  
"Tsukishima..." you called out quietly, still trying to process what had just happened.  
"Whats wrong y/n?" He turned around again, but this time with a worried expression.  
"Please, don't go to practice tomorrow... I feel bad for... you know.. what you just did to me... I'm worried about your finger. So please, at least skip practice tomorrow and rest. We could go to the hospital and get you new bandages." You finally got up and made your way to him. You slowly looked up at him, only to see that he's been looking down at you already. 

"I am touched that you care so much for my well-being, y/n... fine, I won't go to practice tomorrow. Are you happy no-"  
You leaned closer and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Tsukki." you gave him a big smile, showing that you were truly relieved by his sudden change of mind.  
"But one thing didn't change though: I still want to go to bed and nothing in this would is stopping me."  
"You sure about that? Wanna go for round two?" You asked teasingly, traveling your fingers up and down his chest.  
"You really don't know when to stop, do you?"


	7. || 𝐨𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐭. {𝐩𝐭 𝟏}

𝟕 || 𝐨𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐭. {𝐩𝐭 𝟏}

  
"Y/n, are you ready to leave?" Oikawa shouted from the hallway. You looked at yourself in the mirror one last time before opening the door to your bedroom and heading towards Oikawa, who was playing with the keychain of his car key.   
"C'mon, I don't want to be the last one to-" His eyes traveled up and down your body, leaving him speechless and not able to collect his thoughts. "Wow..you look..absolutely amazing... I might consider not going to the club and... H-hey, what was that for?!" He rubbed his shoulder you just had hit.   
"Don't say such things Oikawa. Besides, we promised Iwaizumi to show up today, remember? Now come on, we're already late." You dragged him out of the door and got into the car.  
"I don't mind at all. At least we'll be fashionably late." He winked at you one last time before starting the car. You just rolled your eyes at him.

Arriving at the club, the two of you were immediately surrounded by people dancing and enjoying themselves. Since it was dark with only a few led-lights here and there, you and Oikawa had a hard time finding Iwaizumi and the others within the crowd. Finally, the two of you spotted Matsukawa at the bar. He was currently talking to Hanamki and Iwaizumi.   
The second Oikawa and you arrived, they all greeted each other with a fist bump. You watched them from a distance, not wanting to interrupt their reunion in any way. "Y/n, long time no see huh. How's it going?" Matsukawa asked, taking a sip of his mojito. "Oh, the usual. I'm happy to see you all again." You smiled brightly, which Oikawa had noticed. A faint smile appeared on his face. 

"Fuck yes!" After drinking his fourth shot, Oikawa shook his head before tilting it to the right, observing you. "Hey, would you like something to drink? I haven't seen you order anything at the bar.."   
"No it's fine, I don't feel like drinking anything heavy today. Are you enjoying yourself ? You look miserable." You jokingly said, looking straight into his warm brown eyes.  
"I'm actually having a pretty good time.. the same can't be said to you though: you don't look like you're having fun...What do you say y/n.. wanna dance?" Before you could answer, Oikawa had already grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the dance floor.  
He held your hand tight, making sure not to let you go while pushing his way through the crowd. You could see Oikawa looking back at you a few times and checking whether you were alright or not. After a while, he stopped and brought your body closer to his while traveling his hands up and down your body. He rested his hands on your hips, pressing your body even more onto his. You found yourself aroused by his sudden actions, so you decided to turn around and grind on him. " _Mhmm_ ... there she is.." Oikawa whispered in your ear, his hot breath tickling your skin. You turned around and kissed him. It started off slow but eventually turned into something more sensual.  
Oikawa suddenly broke the kiss and held your face in his hands, caressing your cheeks. "What do you say y/n... shall we continue this at home?"  
"Sounds good to me." 

After fighting your way out of the crowded dance floor, the two of you made it outside."Shit, I left the car key with Iwa and the others at the bar. I don't want you to go in this overcrowded club again... just wait here alright? I'll be right with you!"   
With that, he disappeared into the mass again.You walked a little further away from the entrance, not wanting to stand in the way of other people. You leaned onto the wall behind you and looked up to the night sky, trying to calm yourself after the heavy make-out session with Oikawa. 

"Are you alright beautiful? What are you doing here all by yourself?" A young man approached you, slowly closing the distance between you two.   
"Excuse you? I'm not alone, my boyfriend will be back soon, so you better stay away from me!" As he came closer, you could smell the alcohol coming from him.  
"C'mon , don't be like that. You deserve good company and here I am." He rested right onto the wall next to you, trying to support himself while holding onto your shoulder with one hand.  
"Get your hands off of me you jerk!" You yelled at him while desperately trying to shake off his hand off you.  
You were able to push him away but saw him reaching for your arm again. You tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed your arm again, causing you to stumble backwards. Without hesitation, you kicked him in the balls and freed yourself from his grip.  
"You little bitch... you shouldn't have done this..You'll regret this!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." You looked up, right into a familiar face.  
"Oikawa." You said in relief, feeling safe at once.  
"Look man it's not how it looks like.. she tried to seduce me and immediately switched up when she saw you coming... Women, am I righ-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Oikawa's fist connected with his jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.  
"Don't come near her again, did I make myself clear?" Oikawa grabbed the collar of his jacket with one hand and hit him with the other one. He didn't even give him a chance to answer. "I asked you....if I made.... myself ...clear!""Oikawa stop! He's almost unconscious... thats enough let's just go home, _please_." You begged, trying to pull him away from the man.

When you got into the car, you rested your head onto the steering wheel, taking deep breaths while trying to regain your composure.   
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Oikawa put his left hand on your lap, trying to calm you down. Looking down, you could see blood covering his knuckles. You lift up your head, your eyes still glued on his hand. Oikawa, who had noticed your reaction, quickly withdrew his hand.   
After a few minutes had passed, his whiny voice suddenly broke the awkward silence between you two. " _Ohh_ , did I scare you, y/n?" he amusingly asked.  
Your head shot up. You couldn't believe what he just said. "Oikawa, please for once in your life, be serious... What if someone saw us? What if he called the cops.. What if-" "Hey, hey.. calm down okay? No one saw us, I promise. And more importantly, he attacked you first.. don't worry, everything will be fine." He pulled you closer to him, holding you in his arms and kissing the top of your head.   
"Lets go home, shall we?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 (including the smut part) coming soon ;)


	8. || 𝐨𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐭. {𝐩𝐭 𝟐}

𝟖 || 𝐨𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐭. {𝐩𝐭 𝟐}

  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" You tried to shove Oikawa off you, already seeing his shoe print on your white shoes. "Damn it Oikawa... I'll never get them clean again!" "Sorry about your shoes y/n but I drank a lot today. Just...just open the door okay? I need a looong shower."

As soon as you opened the door to your home, he tripped into the apartment, barely able to hold is balance. "Seriously get a hold of yourself. It's your fault for drinking so much, you know it's only fun for a certain amount of time." You took off your shoes before turning to Oikawa and helping him with his jacket. While doing so, you couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier: the thought of Oikawa standing up for you made you somewhat excited. Sure, you don't need to rely on men but thinking about the way he beat that guy up gave you butterflies in your stomach....

"Is it okay if I shower first? I feel like crap and I think a shower might help me here... _unless you wanna do something else to help me loosen up_.." His whiny voice sent shivers down your spine. You looked up into his brown eyes full of anticipation, brought your face closer to his, only to reject his offer. "Nah, I'm good. Don't lock the door though, you might slip and fall, just like you almost did earlier." You gave him a cheeky grin and disappeared into the bedroom. "H-hey!! That's not how you talk to someone who just saved your ass, _tsk_."

  
Hearing the sound of the shower running, you slipped out of your clothes, put on your bathrobe and made your way towards the bathroom. You slowly opened the door, peeking through it and seeing the silhouette of Oikawas body through the glass door.  
Since his back was faced towards you, he couldn't see you approaching him. Only when you entered the shower, Oikawa noticed the sudden mist caused by the hot moist air meeting the cold air.   
  
"Huh? You here? I can't really blame you though, who could resist me?" His expression changed from surprised to cocky real quick. He ran his hands through his wet hair while giving you that smug smile of his  
"You just ruined the mood." You rolled your eyes at him while turning around, ready to leave again. Just before you could do so, he grabbed your arm and pulled you back in, pinning you against the wall. 

Your back touched the cold fiberglass, causing goosebumps all over your body. However, the hot water along with Oikawas presence made you body heat up again.   
"Don't take everything so seriously y/n. Please stay." He put his index finger under your chin, forcing you to look up into his piercing eyes full of lust. You watched them wander up and down your body, scanning every single part of you carefully. "Fuck you're so beautiful." 

"Oikawa...I haven't thanked you yet...Thank you for standing up for me earlier." You avoided eye contact. This situation made you nervous, not because it was awkward, but because you knew exactly what was going to happen now.   
"I'll always protect you, never forget that." With that, he kissed you roughly.

As the kiss became more passionate, you could feel his dick getting hard by your body rubbing against his. His right hand held you behind your neck, making sure that you wouldn't lose your balance, while the other one traveled down your body and finally resting on your ass.   
" _Mhmm_... I love your body.." Oikawa whispered in between his kisses.

You wrapped your right leg around his waist, causing his dick to rub against your inner thigh.  
"Fuck...please, I need you Oikawa." You moaned, begging for more.  
"Then I won't be waisting any time... are you comfortable like this though?" He broke the kiss and watched you closely, trying to read your expressions.   
"Yes don't worry about me...j-just fuck me okay?!" You pressed your lips on his once again, rubbing your lower body against his cock impatiently.  
"F-fuck y/n... Fine, if you insist. But it's better to be safe than sorry." With that, he held your thigh which rested on his waist in order to prevent you from slipping off.   
He finally entered you, letting you adjust to his size slowly. "Can I move yet?"  
"Y-yes.. _mnghh_.." you watched him move his hips slowly, each thrust causing you to clench your walls around his cock.   
"If you... _nghh_.. keep doing that.. I won't be able to hold back.."

You grabbed his arm to support yourself, feeling your legs already shaking.

As he went faster, you could hear the sound of the water splashing between your bodies. You tried to look at Oikawas expression, since they turned you on even more, but you being an unlucky person, a water drop got right into your eye. "Fuck... _ouch_.."  
Oikawa, who had his eyes on you the whole time, noticed this. He brought his thumb towards your face so he could gently wipe off all off the water.  
"You alright? Seems like a bad timing for trying to look at my expressions, _heh_?" Oikawa said confidently. However, this time you weren't able to respond to his cockiness.

He slammed deeper into you, causing your body to bounce on his hand which still rested under your thigh. "I'm so close y/n.. _fuckk_." He moaned into your ear. Feeling the pressure forming in your core, you brought your fingers on your clit and rubbed it simultaneously.

"Oikawa I can't hold back anymor- _nghh_.""Then don't. Lets come together baby... fuck!"While he was slamming his cock deep into you one last time, you stared at the ceiling as your vision became blurry. Both you and Oikawa came, breathing heavily from your intense orgasm.

He let loose of your leg and grabbed you by your waist.   
"Fuck... you okay? Your legs are still shaking like crazy... not gonna lie, _that's kinda hot_." He said proudly, observing how your body reacted to him.

Not knowing how to respond to that, you tried to change the subject to cover up your embarrassment.

"It's getting late, let's clean ourselves up and go to bed." You grabbed the shower head and started washing your body, hoping that Oikawa wouldn't notice you getting flustered. However, knowing your facial expressions a little too well, he noticed right away.

"You're too cute y/n."


End file.
